tornado_siren_madnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Allertor
Allertor is a main character in the Tornado Siren Madness series. He is a yellow ACA Allertor 125 tornado siren. He is known for always being called a toilet by Penerator-50. In turn, he often calls Penerator-50 a bucket and a trash compactor. Character Allertor is usually seen hanging out with the other sirens of TSM world. The one thing he hates the most (and something he is most well known) is being associated with a toilet due to the design of the ACA Allertor. There are times where he can also be confused for a toilet, as seen in "microsoft sam meets tsm," though virtually nobody except P50 calls Allertor a toilet. He is often seen being made fun of by Penerator-50.Of all the sirens in TSM world, Peneractor-50 would make fun of Allertor the most, often referring to the latter as a toilet of some sort (the nicknames P50 gives Allertor vary, but almost all of them involve Penerator-50 calling Allertor some sort of toilet. P50 usually calls him Mister Toilet and Humongous Toilet.) and even go as far as to use him for bathroom duties (like taking a crap in him). This would get to the point where Allertor and P50 would often see each other as full blown enemies. Despite the constant insults, Allertor has been shown to be great at standing his ground. Whenever P50 would call him a toilet, in turn, Allertor would retaliate with insults of his own, referring to P50 as a giant bucket and a trash compactor. In the episode "allertor's revenge," Allertor disguised himself as another siren (by painting himself black), and, with the help of other sirens, captured P50 and interrogated him on why is he such a bad siren. P50 explained that Allertor keeps calling him a giant bucket and just hates him in general. Allertor then released P50 after the latter promised not to bother him anymore. However, a few episodes later, P50 was back to his usual insults. Allertor has even been shown to use P50's insults and pranks against him. This is seen in "rocket sirens." In this episode when P50 pissed on Allertor's rocket, Allertor launched the rocket at an angle at which when it exploded, the piss fell on P50. Another example is in "p50 error." In this episode when P50 hacked into Allertor's computer and went into evil mode and threatened to scare them after turning the computer off frequently in an attempt to get rid of the error, Allertor was able to distract P50 by hiding himself from the webcam and then surprising him by firing his diarrhoea laser at P50. ' laser at P50.' He would usually hangout with Thunderbolt, making him feel better whenever 1003 gives Thunderbolt a rough day. This is seen in "1003's gibberish potion," when Allertor cheered up Thunderbolt with a long fart after the latter drank gibberish potion mixed in with his Tempest Cola. Quotes * "Get the f***ing out of here you giant bucket!" * "Will you stop calling me a toilet?" Trivia * Allertor, Electric Mobil-Directo, and Gas Powered Mobil-Directo are all called toilets by P50. However, P50 has a tendency to insult Allertor more often than the other two. In addition, it should be noted that the toilets in TSM World resemble Mobil-Directos, though this again does not stop P50 from insulting Allertor more than the others. Category:Characters